theofficapolandballfandomcom-20200214-history
UKball
'''UKball '''is a country consisting of four countryballs (Englandball, Walesball, Scotlandball, and Northern Irelandball). UKball recently left the EUball. His son is Americaball. He is also know to be the most formal countryball. History Englandball and Scotlandball were born Celticballs, although Scotlandball claims Englandball to be Germanicball. They lived in peace for a long time, until SPQRball took over Gaulball and Iceniball, causing the Celticballs to form a rebellion. The Celticballs won a few times, but SPQRball won at the end. So he became more gentle with the Celticballs, founded the city of Londoninum (future-London), and made the province of Britanniaball. Later on, many Germanicballs sacked SPQRball, which lead SPQRball to grow weak, until he collapsed in 476 AD. He also withdrew from Britanniaball. In the 7th century, many Angleballs and Saxonballs came to Britain. They merged together and became known as the Anglo-Saxons, and named their land Angle-Landball (future England). Soon, Vinkingballs started invading Angle-Landball, even the Kingdom Of Wessexball, which gained advantage with his alliance with Franciaball and Neustriaball. But 1096, Denmarkball had taken power over England. They were finally able to gain independence when Saxonball ruled after Vikingball's absence. Later, they defeated Vikingballs in 1066, but in that same year, Normandyball killed Saxonball. Later in England, a civil war broke out. He was very weak, so he joined Franceball and the Holy Roman Empireball to fight in the First Crusade, an invasion to fight the Arabballs in The Holy Landball, who were Muslimballs. Englandball also invaded Franceball a couple times, and even conquered Walesball. There was even a battle between Scotlandball and Englandball, and Englandball won with Scotlandball becoming the secondary power. Later, Englandball fought Franceball again, leading to the Hundred Years' War. He defeated Franceball with Walesball's help, and Franceball was humiliated when Burgundyball had to accompany Paris. Later, another civil war broke out, right at the time of the Bubonic Plague. In the 15th century, he had lot of land in Ireland, and defeating the Ulsterballs. But Franceball was not done. He defeated Englandball in Orleans in 1429. Later, Franceball had placed powder artillery around Englandball, and destroyed most of his country. In the 1470's, he faced the Wars of the Roses. The Whites won but Walesball helped kick out the Whites, so he gave Walesball a little more land. In the 1500's, Englandball was far behind from other countries. Italyball and Franceball were already in the Renaissance, and Spainball, who had conquered the New World. He still continued wars with Franceball and Scotlandball. He also sent Kingdom of Irelandball to go to the New World. He also began peace with Scotland. In 1620, England sent some people aboard the ''Mayflower ''to go to the New World. He also started the Nine Years War after Franceball had a plague in 1665, a fire in 1666, and an invasion by the Dutchballs in 1667. But there was another civil war in Irelandball's land in 1688-1691. In the 1690's, Scotlandball's plan to colonize in Panama failed, taking down 1/5 of his economy. In 1707, an Act of Union was signed between Englandball and Scotlandball, and UKball was born. Later, he won various wars, like taking Gibraltarball from Spainball. Thirteen Coloniesball had already been formed. UKball and starting exploring lands like India and Portugalball. UKball set up the East India Companyball soon after. In the New World, British North America and Thirteen Coloniesball helped defeat New Franceball, deporting Acadiaball, however, taking Quebecball in the process. UKball also kicked Franceball out of India, to Europe, where he had to worry about Prussiaball. Later he asked for peace when New Franceball's military was getting killed, and he lost almost all of his North American possessions to UKball. The war cost a lot, so he made Thirteen Colonies pay the taxes. He got mad, so Thirteen Colonies dumped all of UKball's taxes in the water. They had many battles, and, in 1776, Thirteen Colonies wrote the Declaration of Independence and claimed himself to be independent, naming himself Americaball. Along side with that, UKball claimed Australiaball's and New Zealandball's land to himself. Throught 1777, a lot of wars where fought to gain the USA's land back again, however, Franceball came to help Americaball and UKball's navy was paralized in a battle. Even Spainball and Dutch Republicball came to help Americaball. They defeated UKball in Yorktown, so, he surrendered and signed the Treaty of Paris. Later, Franceball elected Napoleon as leader, and later they made a puppet state out Dutch Republicball, attacked Papal Statesball, and tried to ruin UKball's trade by landing in Egyptball. To warn other countries, and to make sure they did not join Russian Empireball, he sent a fleet to Denmark-Norwayball and Sweden-Norwayball. However, UKball lost and had to sign the Peace Treaty of Amiens. But, he still did not give Cape Colony to Batavian Republicball. He did defeated Franceball once, though. However, he made a coaliation with Austrian Empireball and Russian Empireball, but Franceball destroyed it, taking Vienna with it. As UKball attacked Denmark-Norwayball, he joined Franceball. Meanwhile, UKball had British North Americaball (future Canadaball) to burn down Americaball's White House. Soon, Franceball starting invading Russian Empireball, following with a burning of Moscow. Prussiaball also got defeated by Franceball, too. So they gathered Prussiaball's army, and UKball and Dutch Republicball stepped in and defeated Franceball for good. Nothing really happened for a while, until he started taking weaker countries like Bhutanball and Nepalrawr. He also intervened in the Rio de la Plata to create Uruguayball. East India Companyball also had problems with Qingball, so UKball started an invasion with Qingball and Hong Kongball. Later, ll the way in 1871, two new countries would become famous; Kingdom of Italyball and the German Empireball. Tensions rose during the early 1900's. Russian Empireball was facing the threat of German Empireball, and German Empireball was in a race over Dreadnoughts. Soon, Serbiaball assassinated the archduke of Austria-Hungaryball, which led to Austria-Hungaryball invading Serbiaball, starting World War I. FAKE PARAGRAPH BELOW YOU (Well, not fake, but whatever) German Empireball invades Belgiumball and Luxemborgball. UKball lands in Franceball to protect Franceball, joining Australiaball, New Zealandball, and British Canadaball against German Empireball (OK, im just gonna stop explaining now, this is taking to long. Lets just zoom on after the war -_-). After the war, he gave Canadaball, Australiaball, and New Zealand independence. (Not gonna say this paragraph cause the next major thing is WWII and stuff close after cause its boring) Ok,so basically UKball left EUball. Finally, its done. How To Draw How to draw UKball is pretty difficult # First, draw a circle, add one eye and a monocle on the other # Draw a red cross in the center # Draw a red X where it meets the center of the red cross # Add some lines around the cross and X # Color the rest blue, except for inside the lines # Add a top hat # You drew UKball!